


Black Velvet Birthday

by JackedofSpades



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hawke's birthday. Anders surprises him with a ridiculous display involving a silk and velvet corset. Hawke gets the best birthday sex he's had in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/gifts).



> This is [winebearcat's](http://winebearcat.tumblr.com/) fault. She asked for Anders popping out of a stripper cake for Hawke's birthday.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked. Leave her complaints if you don't. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

Hawke closed the door of his apartment and leaned against it with a relieved sigh. He'd finally escaped the sycophantic choruses of "Happy Birthday!" that his over zealous co-workers seemed so keen on torturing him with every year.   
  
He'd managed to hold off any actual celebration until the weekend, his birthday falling on a Wednesday this year. Even so, he'd politely endured Merrill's Dalish carrot cake, Isabela's cock-shaped chocolate cake, and his dear sister Bethany's single cupcake she made him every year - a family tradition. The overload of sweets left him stuffed and feeling a bit queasy, even hours later. If he saw another cake again, he thought as he ventured into the living room, it would be too soon.  
  
He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the couch, lamenting that he'd have to wait until later to claim his birthday sex with his boyfriend. Wednesdays were Anders' late day at the clinic, and he'd never come home early for anything short of an emergency.  
  
"Garrett, love? Can you come into the bedroom for a moment?"   
  
Or at least he had thought so.   
  
Hawke rose quickly, excitement and arousal hitching in his stomach, at the unexpected turn of events. He made his way down the hall, pushing the door to the master bedroom open to find a very large, very fake birthday cake sitting on the floor before him.  
  
"Oh, Maker." Hawke said under his breath as he tried to suppress a laugh. Hawke idly wondered how long Anders had been in the damn thing. He wondered right up until Anders popped up out of it, his hands curled around the lid. He stood to his full height and made a sultry pose, holding the lid against his chest, hiding whatever he wore behind it.  
  
His legs were bare and his long blonde hair was pulled back into its usual messy half-ponytail, tied with what seemed to be a long, black ribbon. Hawke's eyes trailed lower and lingered at his lover's pale throat, around which was tied a delicate, black velvet choker. It made his neck look longer, more feline, and Hawke wanted nothing more than to pull at it with his teeth.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Garrett. Hope you have room for one more slice of cake."   
  
Somehow, Anders had managed to make the cliche work. His voice was low and silky, and Hawke's cock twitched at the sound of it like a trained dog. A dangerous glint in Anders' eye pulled Hawke towards him.  
  
But the blonde put up one finger in protest and Hawke froze in place, unwilling to spoil whatever plans he had for him.  
  
Anders gave him a sugary smile as reward and trailed his finger over to point at the plush armchair that usually resided in their guest room.   
  
"Have a seat, won't you?" Anders purred, his voice like cream spilling from his lips. Hawke obeyed eagerly, seating himself down with either arm on the rests, legs spread apart.   
  
Anders sweet smile turned devilish then, pleased with Hawke's eagerness. He tilted his head to the side innocently, and lightly tossed the top of the cake aside.   
  
"Oh... oh wow Anders that's-"  
  
Anders stood before him, cinched oh so tightly in an all black under bust corset. It was a fine thing, made of matte black fabric striped with glossy black silk that contrasted starkly with Anders' cream white skin. The top of the bodice was decorated with a fat, velvet bow; it's over sized tails dangling down to mid-calf. Above the bow, Anders pink nipples were pierced, his usual silver studs replaced by black rings.   
  
Hawke had forgotten to breathe as he took in the sight and sputtered as his grip on the arm rests of the chair tightened. Anders let out a soft laugh with a wink.   
  
"Do you like it? I bought it just for you." Anders asked rhetorically as he posed to show off. He waited until right before Hawke seemed to find his voice before turning in one final pose, stopping him once again in his tracks.  
  
The silk ties of the back lacing trailed down to lick at the crest of Anders' tight ass, which was revealed almost fully as it swallowed a flimsy, silk thong. All black like everything else, the thong barely covered him, and Anders bent over coyly, pulling his ass up with both hands to show just how useless the thing was. He let go and turned back around with a smirk as a pained groan emanated from Hawke.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Anders said with a hint of a giggle. Hawke was vaguely aware how hard he was gripping the chair, his knuckles white, drained of blood that was quickly funneling elsewhere.  
  
Anders eyed the growing bulge in his boyfriend's pants with predatory intent. He carefully stepped out of the ridiculous cake, revealing the final piece of his outfit.  
  
Knee high leather boots clung to his calves as he made his way towards Hawke. He moved slowly, index finger between his teeth while his other hand tugged lightly on a nipple ring. The effect was immediate, and a smile curled on his lips as one of Hawke's hands shot to his face, trying to stifle another groan.   
  
Anders hummed happily, and crawled carefully into Hawke's lap, straddling him and pulling his chin towards him for a delicate, chaste kiss.   
  
Hawke blushed at that, despite the lust that threatened to overtake him. He smiled, his eyes following the trail of freckles that covered Anders shoulders and arms.   
  
"You look so fucking good, Anders."  
  
Anders gave a little laugh as he covered his mouth teasingly behind fingertips. His eyes were lidded and something rough and needy hid behind his lashes.   
  
"Good enough to eat?" He asked in a voice as velvet as the bow on his bodice.   
  
"Oh yeah." Hawke replied a little too quickly and breathless. Anders gave him another coy giggle even as his lips met Hawke's again.  
  
This time Anders kissed him deeply, his head tilting for better access. The black ribbon in his hair fell forward and Hawke reached up to brush it away. One side of it was velvet and Hawke found the tactile sensation pleasing.   
  
He rubbed it between his fingers for a moment before Anders reached up, catching Hawke's hand and pulling it lower. He grabbed its twin with his other hand and pressed them up against his cinched waist. He leaned in to whisper into Hawke's ear as he felt his fingers grip the corset tightly.  
  
"Touch me."  
  
Hawke did, running his hands up and down, marveling at how small Anders' waist felt. His mouth found Anders' again and he kissed him hard, biting at him and running his tongue over his bottom lip. Anders gave a soft moan as Hawke finally nipped at the choker, then again at the flesh under Anders' chin.  
  
Anders threw his arms around Hawke's neck as he bit him harder and licked a thick stripe up to his ear. He rocked against Hawke's trapped erection, eliciting another groan. Hawke retaliated by pulling his hands up and grasping Anders chest roughly, a thumb dragging across each nipple, teasingly.   
  
Anders head tilted up with a gasp and Hawke pressed rough kisses and nips up the exposed skin again as it started to redden and bruise. Anders eyes closed in pleasure as Hawke tugged on the nipple rings and Hawke's cock throbbed when Anders moaned through a bit lip when he pinched them.  
  
Hawke dipped his head down, wrapping his muscled arms around Anders waist to tip him back in his lap. He took one nipple into his mouth, licking at it roughly while he continued to tug the ring of the other.   
  
He loved playing with Anders' nipples and knew the new rings were for his benefit as much as his own. Hawke withdrew from one to tend to the other, making sure to slather the abandoned one in saliva, the cool air-drying on it enough to continue teasing the sensitive nerves.   
  
Anders was panting now, light 'ohs' and 'ahs' escaped his lips as he began to rut his cock against Hawke's. Hawke bit lightly at his nipple and flipped the ring in his mouth.  
  
"Are you, ah- enjoying your birthday?" Anders asked in a heavy voice as Hawke's hands trailed down to grab his thighs, tongue still working at a nipple.  
  
Hawke let his forehead rest against his lover's collar bone, murmuring into his chest as he kissed his way up to meet his gaze again.  
  
"This is. much better. than last year." he mouthed against freckled skin.   
  
Anders laughed genuinely in spite of his arousal, remembering the ridiculously botched surprise party they had come home to, half-naked and making out in the front door way, only to be greeted by the loud 'Surprise!' of all their friends. Hawke had nearly thrown everyone out.   
  
Hawke had taken the momentary lull to strip off his shirt. Anders laughter quickly abated at the sight. He leaned forward, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his hands across Hawke's muscled arms.   
  
"You're prettier than I am, even in all this." Anders said reverently, letting his hands fall over the thick hair covering Hawke's chest.   
  
Hawke snorted and shot him a look of disbelief before roughly grabbing Anders’ ass with both hands. The force of it made a muted slap that sent a jolt of arousal straight to Anders' cock.   
  
"You're gorgeous and I want to fuck you 'til I can't see straight."   
  
Before Anders could reply he was whisked upwards, Hawke's fingers digging into his ass as he carried him to the bed.   
  
Anders fell down on to his back and Hawke stood over him, taking in the sight as Anders stretched seductively, arms above his head. His erection was obvious, half of it already showing behind the overstretched fabric of his thong.   
  
Hawke leaned down and peeled it off, pulling it up and over the boots. Anders cock jutted up against his stomach, pale flesh outlined dramatically against the jet black corset.  
  
"I'm leaving everything else on you, but I'm getting in my birthday suit. Seems appropriate." Hawke announced as he undid his own pants and boxers, stripping down quickly.   
  
Anders bit the tip of his finger, as Hawke loomed over him, naked and gorgeous, his thick cock hanging heavy before him. The sight of it sent a wave of arousal through him, fierce and needy. Trying to keep up the act, Anders played for coy, turning his head to the side to hide the flush on his cheeks.   
  
Hawke saw right through him, his ego swelling knowing Anders found him just as irresistible as he did him. He crawled onto the bed and knelt on his knees over Anders as he took his thighs in hand. He spread Anders' legs wide teasingly, earning a muffled moan.  
  
Hawke gave him a smirk. He was coming undone quickly.   
  
"Where'd all that smoldering confidence from a few minutes ago go? Don't tell me it was all the cake's doing."  
  
Anders gaze shot up to meet Hawke's then, searching him for what he wanted. He considered a moment and then scooted up and closed his thighs around Hawke's neck, pulling him roughly on top of him, Hawke just catching himself with his hands on either side of Anders’ head.   
  
"Oh? Is that what you want then? Well, you are the birthday boy."   
  
Something dangerous flicked in his eyes as Anders licked his lips wantonly. He pushed Hawke to the side forcefully, flipping him over to straddle him, the tails of his bow tickling Hawke's stomach.  
  
"You want a show, don't you?" Anders purred as he spread fingers across Hawke's chest, raking nails across him as he pulled back. Hawke's only answer was a drawn out hum of approval.   
  
Anders leaned down, hovering above Hawke as their cocks pressed together. A coy smile played across the blonde's lips as he traced a slender finger along Hawke's bottom lip. Anders pushed gently and Hawke took it in his mouth eagerly, sucking down to the last knuckle with ease. Anders gave him another, then a third until he was gently thrusting into Hawke's mouth, a well of thick saliva working itself into Anders’ hand.   
  
He withdrew finally, an excess of spit coating his fingers. He reached down, coating his cock with it and began to stroke himself slowly. He looked down to Hawke smugly; regaining the control he’d momentarily lost. Hawke shifted trying to grab at his own cock, but Anders’ slapped him lightly with a seductive little laugh. 

“No touching.” He said with an edge to his voice, a teasing finger wagging between them. Reluctantly Hawke withdrew, and Anders smiled darkly and arched his back as he reached up to twist his fingers into his hair. He teased with faint thrusts as he began to untie the long velvet ribbon from his hair, his blonde locks falling down to dust his shoulders. He leaned forward and took the ribbon between his teeth, and Hawke arched an eyebrow as Anders gripped his wrists and pulled them above his head.

“Just for good measure.” Anders said innocently as he tied Hawke’s wrists, more for show than for restraint. Hawke did nothing to stop him but leaned up for a kiss, one Anders allowed if only to push him back down onto the bed.

“Trouble.” Anders whispered against Hawke’s ear, his hand curled around his throat, fingers catching in his beard. Hawke laughed softly at that, and Anders tightened his grip as he bit Hawke’s bottom lip in a rough kiss.

Hawke groaned as Anders arched back up, grinding hard into Hawke’s cock with a satisfied smirk. He took his fingers into his own mouth this time, coating them liberally as he opened his mouth wide and made an obscene show of licking them.

He reached down between his legs, this time grabbing both of their cocks in hand. He stroked slow and even, watching as Hawke’s breath hitched with each stroke. 

After coating his other hand and with some effort, Anders balanced himself as he reached with his free hand behind him and began to tease at his ass. Hawke bit his lip as Anders began to work himself open, anticipating sinking his cock into him.

“I bet you’d like to have your fingers in me, wouldn’t you, love?” Anders said coquettishly as he slipped a finger into himself.

“Yes. Hell yes.” Hawke panted as he began to thrust into Anders' grip.

“Mmm, but I want something bigger than just your fingers." 

Anders leaned up and past Hawke to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube from its drawer. He flipped the cap and pooled the cool gel onto his hand, giving Hawke a teasing tug before he slipped two fingers into himself.

He leaned forward as he stretched himself and his eyes shut with pleasure as he fucked himself open. Hawke watched with rapt attention as Anders chest heaved in the tight binding of the corset, little moans escaping his mouth as he sank down onto his knuckles.

With a third finger in him, Anders bent over onto his knees and nuzzled into the side of Hawke’s face. He kissed his way up his jaw and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth.

“Do you want to watch me fuck myself on your cock, Garrett?” Anders whispered into his ear.

“Fuck Yes.” 

“Mmm are you sure? I could just keep fucking myself on my fingers. I could turn around and you could watch. You could watch as I fucked my hole open. It’d be wet and pretty and oh - just think of the noises I’d make. That’d be a good show, wouldn’t it?”

“It would, but fuck- Anders. I want you. Now.”

“Are you sure?”

 Hawke nodded and thrust up into empty air with a groan. Anders smiled as he pulled his fingers out of himself and dropped his full weight on Hawke, their cocks slipping against each other as he shifted to meet Hawke face to face.

“Tell me what you want then, love.” Anders purred in a low voice, one hand slipping behind Hawke’s head to grip his thick hair. 

“I told you. I want to fuck you.”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

Hawke’s wrists rubbed against the thin ribbon binding them threateningly but it did not break. Anders grinned wickedly at that, knowing Hawke could break it easily if he really wanted; as much as he’d protest, he was loving this.

Hawke heaved a sigh and tried to move up to catch Anders in a kiss. Anders tugged him back down, his fingers twisting into his dark hair. Hawke breathed hard and his nostrils flared, a wildness overtaking his features. 

“I want to bury my cock in that pretty little ass of yours.” 

“Naturally.”

“I want to see you ride me, run my hands down all that silk and velvet as you slam down on me. Ugh, fuck- Anders I need to be in you right now.” 

Anders gave him one last fleeting look of doubt before releasing the clump of his hair and sitting back on his thighs. He took up the bottle of lube and poured another helping into his palm to slick Hawke’s cock with once more. He flicked the slit teasingly, earning a pretty sound from his lover. He flipped a lock of hair out of his face and finally lifted himself up and over Hawke’s length. He paused, the shaft held tentatively in his hand.

“Beg for it?” He asked in a sweet tone of derision. 

“ _Anders_.” Hawke warned dangerously. Anders felt Hawke’s cock throb between his fingers, giving him away.

 _“Beg.”_ Anders demanded, his voice low and quiet.

Hawke groaned and pulled his still bound wrists down on top of his head as he turned it to the side. Anders arched his back, pulling an arm up and threaded fingers through his hair. He looked the picture of lust – cock hard against the taut fabric of the corset with eyes lidded and pouted lips. He looked down at Hawke expectantly, his head tilted to one side.

“I… shit Anders look at you. I can’t deal with this. You’re so fucking hot in that. Please just…”

“Please what?”

“Please, just let me - just let me fuck you.” 

Anders sank down slowly, letting the head of Hawke’s cock slip up and between the cleft of his ass. He moved back and forth, a devious smile on his lips.

“A little louder, love; I couldn’t quite hear that last bit.”

“Anders for fuck’s sake, it’s my birthday.”

“It is, yes. Would you like me to sing for you? I will, but you have to first.”

Hawke clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and he exhaled hard. He kept them closed for a moment and then without warning, snapped the velvet ribbon binding his wrists with ease. He sat up quickly, wrapping one hand tightly around the back of Anders’ neck while the other gripped his ass. Hawke leaned in, lips grazing Anders temple as he spoke low and quick.

“I want you to ride me so hard that neither of us can walk tomorrow. I want you to slam down on my cock; wanna feel you swallow me up and arch into it because you want even more. I want to see you fuck your self silly on me, until you can’t think of anything but coming and making a mess all on that pretty little bow. Please Anders, please let me.” 

Even as Anders began to guide Hawke’s cock into him, Hawke continued to whisper ‘please’ at him in short needy breaths. As the tip of his cock slipped into the slick heat, Hawke’s pleas stopped only to be replaced by a thick hum of pleasure.

Anders sighed appreciatively, his own need welling at the thickness of Hawke’s shaft stretching him nearly too far. He loved it, loved taking Hawke’s cock; his teasing a flimsy front held together only by his desire to hear Hawke spill filthy words into his ear.

It took Anders only a few short thrusts before he was taking the full length of Hawke's cock. He wrapped his arms around Hawke’s neck, pulling him in close so that his chest was pressed up against the velvet bow.

“Anders you feel so fucking good.” Hawke mumbled against his mouth as he kissed him.

“You always say that.” Anders teased as he curled a finger under Hawke’s chin, keeping his pace slow as he rolled his hips playfully.

“And I always will. Maker, this corset is amazing. I just – that bow is so soft.” 

Anders smiled at the simplicity of the comment, and grabbed a tail of the bow to playfully brush against one of Hawke’s nipples. Hawke moaned at that, a pleasant surprise Anders took full advantage of as they began to quicken the pace of their thrusts.

Anders leaned in to bite at Hawke’s neck one hand slipping the velvet fabric across Hawke’s chest as he mashed the rest of the bow against him messily, the friction causing a strange, tactile pleasure. 

Hawke’s hands roamed down Anders’ chest to his hips, gripping him hard as he worked the tips of his fingers under the corset. It felt too good, Hawke’s fingers digging into his hips as his cock hit the deepest part of him, filling him completely, and the last of his restraint finally slipped away.

Anders took Hawke down to the hilt and stilled. Hawke looked at him, confused for a moment until Anders eyes went dark with need.

“Fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Garrett fuck me. Fuck me please, I just, I need - “ Anders stopped mid-sentence, moving to tug at one of his nipple rings, his mouth hanging open with want. 

Hawke’s gripped Anders hips as he thrust into him hard, earning a loud moan from Anders.

“Ah fuck - yes! More, fuck me harder."

Hawke sped up the pace as Anders wrapped his legs around him, one of his hands gripping his cock as he began to pant wantonly into Hawke’s ear. Pulling Anders down in time with his thrusts, Hawke adjusted to hit just the right spot.

“ _Shit!_ Garrett right there, oh fuck, right there - don’t stop.”

Hawke kept his thrusts even, breath going ragged as he hit Anders prostate, his cock dragging against it with each thrust. He kept one hand on Anders’ hip as continued to fuck him relentlessly and reached up with the other to tug at his nipple roughly.

“I want a mess, Anders. You gonna come for me?”

“You’ll - ah! You’ll get it. I’m so close, Garrett. Please fuck me, fuck me with that gorgeous, thick cock of yours." 

Hawke pulled him down onto him as he thrust up as hard and fast as he could. Anders moaned loudly, until finally he came, several thick ropes of come pulsing from his cock and up onto the corset and bow.

“Garrett please... in me - fuck! I want it in me. I want – I want you to come in me.” Anders babbled breathlessly, his orgasm still coursing through him.

Anders words mixed with the lewd pleasure of the velvet soft bow splattered with come rubbing against his chest sent Hawke over the edge only a few thrusts later. Hawke came hard inside Anders, filling his ass with his come as his lover’s name spilled out of his mouth, breathless and reverent.

Hawke slumped forward as he came down from his orgasm, resting his head against Ander’s shoulder in a mop of hair and sweat. Anders placed a hand on Hawke’s neck, petting him lovingly as they breathed heavy and satisfied.

Anders made no move to adjust even as Hawke began to soft inside of him, instead he gently guided Hawke onto his back and slumped forward onto his chest. He smiled softly as even in his blissed out state, Hawke began to untie the lacing of his corset, ever mindful of his lover’s comfort. He worked it loose enough for Anders to unhook it in the front, and it slid off and onto the floor.

“Did you like it?” Anders asked softly as he sank back onto Hawke’s chest, satisfaction overtaking his senses.

“I loved it, you know I did. You always know how to spoil me.” Hawke replied as he wrapped his arms around Anders lovingly.

Anders smiled and buried his face in the crook of Hawke’s neck. He kissed his cheek softly, pleased with himself. As the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep, he began thinking of ways to top this next year.

 


End file.
